Chocolat, Café, Crème
by LaLouisaBlack
Summary: Quand elle pensait à sa mère, elle sentait le thym, les fruits et le chocolat, le thé, aussi, lorsqu'elle le laissait infuser dans sa grosse théière grise; elle sentait toutes ces saveurs sur sa langue. Molly aimait infiniment ce que sa mère lui évoquait.


Nouveau petit OS, écrit pour l'anniversaire de la très fabuleuse Eliah. J'espère que Molly vous plaira autant qu'à elle.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chocolat, café, crème<span>**

Quand elle pensait à sa mère, ce n'était pas son sourire lumineux qui lui apparaissait, ni les échos de son rire joyeux qui se faisaient entendre, mais c'était son odeur qui embaumait ses narines. Le thym, la lavande, les épices et la menthe, les fruits et le chocolat, le thé, aussi, lorsqu'elle le laissait infuser dans sa grosse théière grise ; elle sentait alors presque toutes ces saveurs sur sa langue, n'attendant qu'à être goutées et dégustées. Molly aimait infiniment ce que sa mère lui évoquait. Quand elle fermait les yeux et qu'elle pensait à sa mère, ce n'était pas à cette femme qui l'envoyait au lit sans dessert, quand elle s'était mal comportée, qu'elle pensait, ni à celle qui nettoyait la maison de fond en comble en plein été et qui la poussait à l'aider, ni même à celle qui sanglotait sur la tombe de ses frères, mais à la femme qui chantait, heureuse, devant ses fourneaux, se préparant à régaler sa maisonnée en bonne femme au foyer qu'elle était.

Molly aimait par dessus tout sa mère dans sa cuisine. Quand elle était toute petite, pas assez pour ne plus pouvoir être laissée seule, mais trop pour être employée aux corvées, elle aimait s'assoirsagement à la table de la cuisine, la tête posée entre ses bras potelés, pendant que sa mère cuisinait sur un fond de radio londonienne. Elle examinait attentivement, scrupuleusement, chacun des gestes de sa petite maman préférée, persuadée qu'elle réussirait un jour ou l'autre à reproduire les miracles culinaires qui se déroulaient dans la cuisine des Prewett. Souvent, sa mère lui demandait « mais pourquoi ne vas-tu pas jouer dans le salon, ou dans ta chambre ? », mais jamais elle ne répondait, se contentant de hausser les épaules et de redresser la tête avec un grand sourire qui ne manquait jamais d'illuminer le regard de sa mère. Alors la petite Molly fermait les yeux, et se laissait envahir par les saveurs envoûtantes qui se répandaient dans la cuisine. Elle respirait le chocolat fondu et les œufs en neige, le goût amer des framboises et la douceur des fraises, la savoureuse odeur des gâteaux qui cuisaient dans le four et celle encore plus délicieuse des mousses de fruits et au chocolat. Sa mère était une reine, la reine de la cuisine.

Ce qui fascinait la jeune Molly encore plus que ces délicieux parfums, c'étaient ces étagères de livres pleines à craquer qui trônaient, fières et hors de portée, le long des murs de la cuisine, agrémentant de vives couleurs les peintures chocolat, café et crème de la pièce. Les ouvrages devaient être très nombreux : Molly savait qu'il n'y avait jamais eu assez de doigts dans toute la famille pour les compter. Souvent, il lui arrivait de les contempler, avec une curiosité insatiable, comme si cette contemplation lui permettrait de révéler tous leurs secrets. Elle imaginait une quantité d'histoires pour chacun de ces livres, rêvait d'images et de sucreries, de souvenirs et de surprises, de recettes et de gourmandises. Elle se disait qu'ils devaient détenir de véritables trésors pour être aussi chéris par sa mère, placés si haut et si loin, hors d'attente de ses petits frères, de véritables catastrophes pour tout objet précieux. Elle savait pour l'avoir si souvent entendu que sa mère, quand elle s'emparait d'un de ces livres pour réaliser l'une de ces si fameuses recettes, prenait toujours garde à ne pas abîmer les pages, à les tourner délicatement et à placer l'ouvrage loin de toute farine ou chocolat. Molly rêvait alors de tourner elle-même ces pages, de mélanger les ingrédients et de casser les œufs, d'aider sa mère « pour de vrai ». Mais jamais elle n'était autorisée à l'aider, ni à regarder avec elle les livres.

Quelques jours après son septième anniversaire, alors qu'elle se trouvait seule dans la cuisine des Prewett, Molly, confrontée à cette curiosité insatiable, réalisa son premier acte de magie lorsque l'un des livres perchés sur la plus haute étagère vint jusqu'à elle. Assise à sa place habituelle, elle le reçut avec émerveillementet s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Elle ne fut pas déçue : chacune des recettes qu'elle ne pouvait encore comprendre, ne sachant qu'à peine lire, était accompagnée d'une illustration, et à la vue de toutes ces merveilles gastronomiques, elle ne pouvait que saliver de gourmandise et d'envie. Les pages sentaient les fruits et le sucre, et elle pouvait voir que certaines étaient tâchées, usées par l'utilisation importante de plusieurs générations de femmes. Lorsque sa mère la découvrit, perchée sur l'ouvrage, concentrée dans ses tentatives de déchiffrer les recettes, elle ne put la gronder. Au contraire, elle sourit, heureuse que le premier acte de magie de Molly soit ainsi tourné vers la cuisine. Après quelques instants, elle s'assit à côté de sa petite fille, et elle lui raconta tous les souvenirs que lui évoquait ce livre et ces recettes. Elle lui parla de son premier gâteau, des pâtisseries de sa mère, de sa première bataille de nourriture avec sa sœur et de la punition qu'elles avaient alors récoltée... Elle lui évoqua tous ces instants précieux, et Molly, en fermant les yeux, voyait toutes ces scènes, et sentait toutes les saveurs qu'elles créaient. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi proche de sa mère. Elle savourait ce lien avec bonheur, comme elle savoura par la suite chaque moment passé avec sa mère, dans cette cuisine.

Après cet instant, elle eut droit de participer. Elle eut droit à ses premiers œufs cassés, ses premiers fruits coupés, son premier caramel raté, ses premiers gâteaux trop cuits, ses premiers échecs, mais aussi ses premières réussites. Elle eut droit à beaucoup de rires et de folie, lorsque sa mère sortit du four un gâteau sec et dur comme la roche, qui lui valut de nombreuses moqueries. Elle eut droit d'attraper, perchée sur sa chaise, les livres si précieux, et apprit à lire avec ces recettes. Elle avait grandi dans une cuisine. Elle avait mûri dans cette pièce, avait beaucoup appris, et avait partagé de nombreux secrets avec sa mère. L'astuce pour donner aux crêpes une légèreté sans pareil, c'était sa mère qui lui avait donnée, tout comme celle pour réussir une mousse de fruit ou pour fourrer des choux sans les briser. Et puis il y avait ce gros livre, enveloppé d'une couverture de cuir vert bouteille, qu'elles seules connaissaient, et que Molly avait découvert par hasard alors qu'elle jouait à cache-cache avec ses frères et qu'elle s'était cachée dans l'armoire de ses parents. Elle avait été fort surprise de le découvrir à cet endroit incongru, et n'avait que peu hésité avant de questionner sa mère pour satisfaire son intense curiosité. Sa mère avait encore ri, et assise dans l'un des fauteuils du salon, elle lui avait demandé d'approcher, avant de la hisser sur ses genoux.

« Regarde, lui avait-elle dit, ouvrant le livre vers la fin et montrant les pages manuscrites, ce sont les recettes que j'ai écrites, et là ce sont celles de ma mère, puis celles de ma grand-mère... Cela fait au moins quatre générations que les femmes de la famille écrivent dedans. Un jour, je te le donnerai, et tu pourras toi aussi écrire ce que tu veux, du moment que c'est bon ! Et dans plusieurs années, je l'espère, tu le donneras à ta fille aînée. Il est magique, et il y aura toujours des pages à écrire. »

Peu après, Molly assistait sa mère dans l'écriture de certaines recettes. Puis il y eut un jour où ce livre fut à elle, et uniquement à elle. Un jour où elle se retrouva seule devant ces pages vierges, prête à prouver que sa créativité et son talent valaient ceux de celles qui l'avaient précédée. Elle avait rempli de nombreuses pages, comme sa mère avant elle. Mais aujourd'hui, il était temps de céder sa place. Temps de...

« Maman ? »

La voix inquiète de Ginny la sortit de ses pensées et de ses souvenirs. Elle se redressa dans son gros fauteuil moelleux et eut un dernier coup d'œil à ce qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, avant de se lever. Avec un sourire rassurant et quelques larmes prêtes à perler, elle tendit le livre à sa fille.

« Tu le connais, et maintenant il est à toi. C'est mon propre ajout à tes cadeaux de mariage. J'espère qu'il t'évoquera autant de bonheurs qu'à moi. »

Ginny attrapa le présent d'une main tremblante, consciente de la valeur sentimentale de l'ouvrage. Après quelques murmures de remerciement, elle se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, exprimant par ce geste tous les doutes et peurs que lui inspiraient son mariage tout proche. Puis elle s'éloigna, et Molly lissa la belle robe blanche de sa filleavant de déposer un léger baiser sur son front.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de mots pour lui montrer tout son amour : il passait par un gros livre vert, des souvenirs, et des saveurs chocolat, café, crème.

* * *

><p>Voilà, qu'en avez vous pensé ?<p> 


End file.
